Key To the Underground
by Shadowgirl00
Summary: Within Oz and on the outside two new people come to being. An Oz offical sent to search out the G-boys, and a mysterious new pilot.....
1. Karen

Meeting Karen

In the silent halls of an Oz base, the quiet was broken with the sound of brisk walking. A young teenage girl was walking down the long hallway. She looked older than her age, with rim glasses, which framed her stern face. Walking briskly, with her hands placed in front of her, and her head held with such authority that no one passing her, questioned her. Behind those glasses were bright green eyes and her red hair tied up in a bun. Reaching the end of the hallway, she opened the door. In the office, there was a man around seven years older than her, sitting behind a desk. Sitting across from him, the two faced off in a small staring contest. Finally she smirked, and gave this casual, but on guard look.

"You requested my presence sir?" the girl asked.

The man handed her a piece of paper; "Oz wants you to find the Gundam pilots Miss. Grant. I'm counting on you to carry out this mission."

Grant read the message, "Understood sir, just one question."

"And that would be?"

She smiled, "What of the key to the Underground?"

"Do not worry, the key is safe with us…"

It was a regular boring afternoon of the Gundam pilots. They were in school, of course. Wufei, Heero, Duo, Quatre and Trowa were listening to the teacher. At least, most of them were. At that moment some girl their age walked through the door.

Duo poked Heero, "Geek alert."

Geek wasn't the right word for her, but she did look nervous, her green eyes darted from person to person behind those rim glasses of hers. Yet, she looked calm, just caution.

"Everyone, welcome Karen Grant to our class."

Karen takes a bow, "I'm please to be here."

"Karen, why don't you sit over there, beside Heero and Wufei?"

Karen took a sit beside them; she gives them a small smile. Heero just ignores her, while Wufei just snorted. Later that day, during lunch, they met Karen again.

"May I sit here?" she asked.

Quatre nods, "Of course Miss. Grant."

"Just call me Karen, I prefer that," Karen answered, sitting down.

Duo studied her as they ate. She seemed like any normal girl, with glasses, she looked pretty smart, and she wore this locket. He figured there was something written on the back, but left that alone. Next period was gym; the pilots watched as the girl with glasses came out again. This time, she didn't have glasses on, getting rid of that smart girl look, and her long hair was tied up in a high ponytail.

"Okay, sparring time, first two people up are Wufei and Karen," the gym teacher called out.

Wufei snorted again, "I don't fight women."

"At least give me a try, you might be surprised," Karen answered back.

Wufei just shook his head, as the two met at the mat. Karen quickly got into a ready stance; Heero noted that Karen was no slouch when it came to fighting. They started off; Wufei went start to the attack, while Karen went for the defence. Even after a sum odd minutes, Wufei had yet to land a blow on Karen. She was quick; he gave her that much credit, but still he wasn't about to let a girl get to him. He gave her a round about kick to the head, when everyone gasped. Karen had grabbed Wufei's leg; she smiled sweetly before twisting him to the ground. Using that chance, she punched him hard in the stomach.

"I guess I win this match, thank you for giving me the chance Wufei," Karen murmured, helping him up.

Wufei just grunted.

Duo laughed, "Man, and I thought she was just another geek, I didn't even see that coming!"

Wufei was not happy about losing to Karen, not at all, but Heero interrupted his thoughts.

"We have another mission to go to," Heero whispered.

Wufei gave him a glance, "When?"

"Tonight."

During this time, Commander Grant, Karen's superior was frowning. Something wasn't right; he knew that something wasn't right. Picking up the phone, he dialled a number he knew by heart, "Hello, this is Commander Grant here."

"What's up Ryan?"

"I have a favour to ask of you," Ryan told him.

"And that would be?"

Ryan looked out the window, "Check up on my cousin will you?"

"Karen? Why? She's big girl Ryan. Think she can't handled five Gundam pilots?"

"Maybe, maybe not, just look out for her okay?"

"Sure, sure, it's all you Ryan."

"Thanks," Ryan hung up, and dialled another number, "Hello? This is Commander Grant. Look, listen and listen well. I don't want anyone to know about the key to the Underground okay? No one, make the security tighter if you have to, I don't want any information to leak out."

"Right sir, I'll get on it now."

Ryan nods, "Good."

Back at the school, Wufei was doing katas in the garden. This was his way of relaxing, and getting away from the noise, Duo's ranting and everything else for that matter. Only today was different, he could swear someone was watching him. After finishing one, he looked up to notice that Karen was sitting on the rock, writing on a notebook, and with a clear view of him. Frowning, he walked up to the girl, carefully walking behind her. He looked over her shoulder. There, with a lot of talent was him, in one of his kata positions. She had been sketching him!

"Do you like it?" Karen asked not looking up.

Wufei stared at her, "You knew I was there?"

"Yes, sorry if I disturbed you Wufei. It's easier to sketch people when they don't know you are, it's more natural that way," she explained.

Wufei just nods, "If you say so onna."

"You really don't like females do you?" Karen frowned.

"No, I just don't like the idea of females fighting, they are weak and shouldn't fight."

Karen thought for a minute, "If I was weak, the I wouldn't have beaten you."

Wufei growled, "You were lucky that's all."

Whether are not Karen was insulted by that, he couldn't tell, she just shrugged, "If that's the way you see, then fine. Perhaps we can spar together sometime."

"I don't fight women," Wufei repeated himself.

Karen stood up, "Then don't think of me as a woman, but a fellow student and a sparring partner. If you accept my offer, then meet me here early in the morning before class."

With that she walked away, leaving a dumbfounded Wufei behind. He couldn't believe she just said that. Sally on the other hand would be yelling at him for saying that, and for once, he couldn't say anything back to her. Of course having a serious sparring partner would do him some good. Heero was out of the question as far a sparring went. He'd be damned if he had to spar with Duo. Trowa wasn't the sparring type, and Quatre wasn't the fighting type. Just too bad that wasn't the only surprise a waiting the pilots that day. That night they left for an Oz base, which had to be destroyed. The only problem was, the base was expecting them. There were so many suits it was incredible to say the least. Aries, Leos, and Virgos all there ready for them. The battle went on for hours, or that what it seemed like, or maybe it did go on for hours. Explosions, thermal weapons clashing, fire everywhere. There didn't seem to be any problems at first, but when the Heavyarms had that familiar clicking sound, it was a sure sign that the battle had gone on long enough. It wasn't that the other pilots were more experience that the Gundam pilots, or that the mobile suits were better. The base was over taking them in a different way, by brute force and the power of huge numbers.

Duo gave a small grunt as the DeathScythe was hit, "How much longer?"

"Don't know, they just keep coming," Quatre took down two, while three more came charging at him.

"We won't be able to how out much longer," Trowa stated, "They are using just sheer numbers to over power us."

"There's a chance we'll have to self-detonate," Heero muttered.

Wufei growled, "This is injustice."

"For once, I'll have to agree with you on that one Wufei," Duo tried to joke.

"Well, don't self-detonate on me yet you guys!" another voice called.

"What the hell?" Trowa stared ahead.

Ahead was another mobile suit, but it wasn't familiar, in fact the other pilots could have sworn it was a Gundam! It was just a big as theirs, with colours of dark and bright red, making almost hard to make out among to flames. With wings in a fiery red and orange colour, and in it's hand looked to be like a thermal sword, but could be better described as a thermal rapier. Duo's jaw dropped at the sight of it. Suddenly the unknown Gundam charged at Duo, Duo got his scythe ready. What happened next surprised everyone; the Gundam leaped over Duo, and impaled the mobile suit behind him.

"Be careful," the other pilot warned, "Since there are six of us now, three of you destroy the base, and two of you stay with me, and keep these mobile suits from attacking the others."

Duo nods, "Sounds like a plan."

"How can we trust you?" Heero glared, even though the video link to that pilot wasn't on.

"Do you have a choice?"

Quatre speaks up, "I trust this pilot, come on. Wufei, Trowa and Heero, destroy the base, Duo and I will stay here with… I don't know your name."

"I can't tell you my name, but just call me Key," the pilot replied.

Back at another Oz base, Ryan was having trouble. It all started with a simple phone call. To anyone outside his office, it sounded like he was ready to scream bloody murder, "What do you mean someone broke in and got out? They will soon found out about Key and that's the last thing we need! Wait, I have another message coming in."

Ryan took a deep breath, and wondered how he had gotten himself into this. His cousin was sure to fail her mission now, he was sure of it. After all of this, there were no room for mistakes, and now they happened. Also, his Excellently would soon have question, which needed to be answered.

"This is Commander Grant speaking, it's an honour your Excellently," Ryan took a quick bow.

Treize nodded, "So I've heard there are problems."

"Problems."

"The rumours about a sixth Gundam pilot, codenamed Key. What are you doing about this?" he asked.

"We are sending out Oz soldiers right now to search for this Key, and we will have him soon, before he comes into contact with the other five Gundam pilots," Ryan explains.

"Good, make sure you do," and with that the transmission blanked out.

Ryan sighed again, running his fingers through his hair, before calling a soldier to his office.

The soldier stood at attention, "Yes sir?"

"Send out a message, that the Gundam pilot known as Key is out there. I want him arrested, and brought back here alive, understood?"

"Yes sir!"

"Dismissed, oh and one more thing, get me Kasey, now…"

Back at the destroyed Oz base, Duo was thanking Key for saving their lives.

"Man, thanks, you saved our butts. You should come back with us," Duo offered.

Quatre nods, "Yes, it would be great to have another pilot with us."

"I'm sorry, but I can't."

Heero frowned, "Why not?"

"There are some things I still have to do by myself," Key explained, "I hope to see you again."

From there they departed from the scene. Leaving the mysterious Key by himself. For now at least, until they would meet again in battle.

Early the next morning, Wufei got up and headed out of the dorms. In some ways he mentally kicked himself for doing this. After all, why would he of all people want to spar with a girl? A girl who knows how to fight, who is smart and very pretty. He mentally kicked himself again for that last thought. She was still a weak woman, though at least she a brains. Karen was already there, waiting; she smiled brightly at him and waved at him to come over.

"I'm glad you came," Karen said.

Wufei nods, "Only because you're a sparring partner."

"Fine, that's all it is then," Karen smiled, "Shall we?"

The two got started right then and there. It was a sight to be seen, the two could be almost a perfect match. Now that both were going all out, and it some ways you could say they enjoyed it. Karen wondered about Wufei, of course she knew who he was. From the information she gathered, he and his dorm mates were the five Gundam pilots. The pilots she was sent to track down, of course this was just business right? After an hour or so, they stopped breathing hard, and Karen was smiling. One wouldn't say that Wufei was smiling, but he was smirking.

"How about we get some breakfast?" Karen suggested.

Wufei nods, "Only not in the café, Maxwell is not someone you want to eat around."

"Maxwell?"

"Duo, I always call him Maxwell," Wufei explains.

Karen walks over to a rock, where she left some of her things. Putting on her glasses, she smiles again, "You must have some strange bunch of friends."

"No, some of them are okay," Wufei shrugs.

"Come on, I know a great place."

Had the other Gundam pilots been there, their jaws would have dropped all the way to the ground. This was probably the first time Wufei had talked to a girl, with arguing with her. Then again, this was first time that a girl didn't get angry for being called a weak woman. In fact, Karen seemed to deal with it, in a sensible manner. In the mean time, Wufei was learning a few things about Karen. Duo was right, Karen was a smart girl, and most would have considered her a geek if it weren't for the fact she could fight. Karen knew how to speak the two main dialects of Chinese; she knew Japanese and a bit of Latin. During this time, Karen had come to learn about Wufei, and wondered if this was going to make her mission harder than before.

After classes, lunch and more classes, Karen headed back to her apartment, content, and grinning from ear to ear. Not only did she find out who the pilots were, she now knew a bit more about them. Quickly closing the door behind her, she jumped when she heard a voice behind her.

"You know Karen, out of all the ways you could shrew up this mission. Falling for a Gundam pilot would be the tops," the voice said.

Karen turned with emotionless eyes, "Hello Kasey…"

Author's Note: Yea… As you can tell I'm going to work on two stories. This one just got to me, tell me what you think!


	2. The Truth Hurts

Karen crossed her arms, and leaned against the wall

Truth Hurts

Karen crossed her arms, and leaned against the wall. She wasn't all to please to see Kasey there. Kasey on the other hand was sitting comfortably on the couch, and he watched Karen with amusement.

"I'm surprised," Kasey said, breaking the silence.

Karen walked over to get some juice, "And what's your problem? You always did say I was too stern."

"Yes, but I didn't say fall for a Gundam pilot!"

Karen glared at him, "You've been spying on me?"

Kasey sighed and got up, "Yes, but only because your cousin wanted to make sure you're okay, and…"

"And?"

"Oz is looking for Key, they're on a manhunt," Kasey explained.

Karen sipped her juice thoughtfully; "He's not going to take me off this mission is he?"

"He might, after all with the manhunt for Key, your job with the Gundam pilots just got harder."

"Look, I'll be fine, just tell Ryan to give me a few more days," Karen said.

"Okay, I will, but… You stay away, emotionally from those pilots. Falling for one of them is treading on very thin ice Karen."

She looked sadly at her friend, "What if I told you I can't do that."

"Then I would say you're going to get yourself killed," Kasey answered back.

Meanwhile, Wufei just walked into his room, when Duo stopped him. Duo had this silly grin plastered on his face, like he knew something no one else did.

"Hey Wu-man!"

Wufei growled, "Don't call me that Maxwell!"

"Chill, hear you finally got a life," Duo grinned again.

"What in the hell do you mean?"

Duo mocked a sad face, "You hurt me! I'm your friend and you never told me to fallen for that girl Karen."

"Maxwell…" Wufei's voice rose.

"Don't get so flustered, some people seen you and her around the school. That's all, and knowing you, you don't often do that. So, like her? Love her? What?" Duo pestered Wufei.

"Look, she just asked me to spar with her this morning, so I did."

Duo's jaw dropped, "You… Mr. Women-are-the-weaker-sex… Accepted her offer to spar this morning?" he put a hand on Wufei's head, "Are you feeling okay buddy?"

Wufei pushed Duo's hand away, "I'm fine baka! Besides she's the only person that makes a decent sparring partner!"

A coughing noise brought both the boys' attention to the doorway. There, standing like it was nothing out of the ordinary (which it wasn't) was Trowa. Quatre was standing beside him, smiling and Heero was smirking at Wufei. Quatre walked up to him and handed Wufei two tickets, "Well, sparring partner or not, you're needed to go to this dance. So, you might as well as her out."

"You must be joking," Wufei gaped at them.

Trowa shook his head, "No, we're not joking. Oz is holding it's annual ball, and we need dates. Only you don't have one, we would have gotten Sally, but she's away right now."

"So, you need to ask Karen, we'll just make sure she doesn't get in the way before then," Quatre explained.

"Besides, we would stick out too much if we went alone," Heero added.

Wufei stared at each and every one of them; "I don't believe this, me asking Karen to a party."

"Believe it Wu-man!" Duo slapped him on the back.

Wufei growled, "Don't call me Wu-man! And I won't ask her to the party. I go alone!" he turned to walk out the door, before anyone could say anything, he turned back a growled, "And you will die Maxwell if you ask her for me!"

Back in Karen's room, she watched her friend thoughtfully before sitting down. Kasey nods understanding somewhat of the problem they were both facing at the moment.

"I don't get you Karen. The last guy to make a move on you, you decked him, and he was out for a week. Now, there's this Gundam pilot and you are falling for him," Kasey shook his head.

Karen just shrugged, "First of all, he didn't make any move on me. He has this thing against females, and I'm not falling for him per say."

"But you do like him," he pointed out.

"………"

"Look I have no problem with you getting a love life, but I **do** have a problem with you falling for one of your targets. If this was different then I wouldn't be so worried, besides what are you going to tell him? Sooner or later if he really does like you in return he'll wonder about your family, friends, what do you for a part time job… You can't lie to him Karen, not if you really think you're going to fall for him," Kasey sat up, leaning over.

"Lie to him no, not forever, but for now," Karen answered back.

Kasey sighs, rubbing his temples, "Karen, as your friend, and as the person Ryan sent to keep you out of trouble, I have one piece of advice, don't. Don't fall in love, don't think about it, and don't get attached. This is more than thin ice for you Karen. If this pilot finds out you're an Oz soldier out to get him and his fellow pilots then you're in trouble, and worse yet he won't trust you. Never, and he might even kill you. If Oz ever finds out you fell for a pilot, they will question your loyalty. This will leave you in the middle with neither side trusting you."

"And who has caught me yet? No one Kasey, and I'm not going to get caught now. If I have to, then I'll… I don't know what, but I'll do something."

"Hopefully by the time anyone realizes it, everything will be in place, and you better **not** mess this up," Kasey frowned.

Karen stood up, "Don't worry I won't."

"Good," Kasey got up and grabbed his coat before adding one more thing, "And another thing, Oz is holding it's annual ball, and…"

Karen groans, "No, please no…"

"As an Oz official, and the cousin of one of the higher ranking officers, you must attend this ball," Kasey finished.

"I hate those things! You know how those other officers are! They will drive me crazy one day I swear!" Karen stomped her foot.

Kasey smirked, "Okay then, get a dress ready, the dance will be held two weeks from now."

That's the way things went for now. Karen has spent most of her days working, in classes, sparring and wondering how much she should tell Wufei about her. Not that she was really falling for him, at least that's what Karen made herself think. During this time Wufei was doing everything he could, not to deck Duo for bugging him. Fortunately Trowa and Heero didn't care, besides, Heero was already having enough trouble with his own love life. Quatre knew enough about Wufei, to leave him alone. Maybe asking every once in awhile how things were, but other than that, he left Wufei alone. During the passing of a week, Heero had been working hard to find out more about Key, the sixth mysterious Gundam pilot. Though part of his work was easy do to the fact that word about the manhunt for Key was spread throughout Earth and the colonies.

One night, all of the Gundam pilots were sitting around the table, and Heero was briefing them on what he had found out.

"So, what's the word on this Key guy?" Duo asked.

Trowa nods, "Key is the codename, though I wonder why."

Heero nods, "Has anyone here heard of the Nova Star Techno Company?"

"I have," Quatre said, "It was a really good company dedicated to scientific research and making advanced technology."

"Was?" Wufei repeated, raising a brow.

Quatre nods, "The Winner Corporation use to have a signed agreement with Nova Star, but later Oz took that company over and the deal was broken off. I think now that company produces weapons for Oz."

"That's right, but most people in the company didn't agree with Oz. When Oz took over, they took over by force," Heero explained.

Duo leaned back in his chair, "So in other words this company didn't have a choice."

Heero nods, "A lot of the personal left the company and created the rebel group known as the Underground. There are rumors flying around that there are many Underground members working within Oz, but Oz claims to have gotten rid of those traitors."

Trowa softly asked, "Then what does that have to do with Key?"

"Key is a member of the Underground. The Underground created his Gundam, and recruited him to pilot it. From what I can gather they have been waiting for a long time to do something like this. Only recently has Key been able help, I think he might have been caught by Oz earlier."

Duo stared at Heero, "What do you mean?"

"Right now Oz is going on a manhunt for Key, they want him back and alive."

Quatre frowned, "That's not good, if Key gets caught this could mean trouble."

"We shouldn't have let him go then," Trowa murmured, "He would be safer with us, than out alone."

"Unless there is still something we don't know," Wufei added.

"All we can do, is wait and see," Heero finished.

The morning before the party, Wufei and Karen were sparring as usual. The two were at it, going all out. Wufei had slowly starting having respect for Karen, for her fighting skills and for the fact she was pretty smart. Also she was calm, she wasn't totally emotionless like Heero, or overly humorous like Duo. She seemed to understand what to do and not to do when it came to talking to him. The girl never yelled or got into verbal spars with him like he and Sally would do. On the other side, Wufei to Karen was someone she could at least get to know. True he was hard to talk to, but then again, she wasn't that much of a talker. He never tried to make moves on her, like so many have the men did, back at the base. Then again, she thought, it was only because of her stats as an officer and because of her cousin. Wufei had no idea, and he would care less about an Oz soldier anyways. There were always questions about each other; they wanted to ask, though they never got around to doing so. Like Wufei always wonder about the glasses that Karen wore, it was clear she didn't need them. Maybe she thought it was fashionable; he just hoped she didn't have a split personally or anything like that. Karen on the other hand wondered why Wufei thought that women were weak.

That night, in a huge mansion the annual ball was being held. Karen looked into the sea of people, glaring at any male that would come her way. Ryan watched his cousin with amusement at her behavior. At that point it was safe to say that almost every aristocratic person was at the ball. She sipped her drink, wondering what was the quickest way to get out of the place. Letting her eyes wander, she choked on her drink. There, right near the door were the pilots!

"Crap, this is not good," Karen, thought, as she made her way through the crowd and to her cousin.

Ryan waved her over, "What's the matter?"

"The pilots they're here," Karen pointed over to the door.

"This is not good, they might attack this place."

"I know that, but what about me? They'll recognize me in a second!" Karen panicked slightly.

"Then quickly go back to the dorms," Ryan pointed to a back exit.

Karen was about to go, when something struck her, "Wait, I have a better idea."

With that she headed towards Wufei, leaving her cousin, stunned and jaw dropped. He wanted to follow her, but decided to just watch, from a safe distant, but within hearing range. Wufei stared in equal shock as Ryan, when he saw Karen walk up to him. So did the rest of the Gundam pilots, the first thing to enter all of their minds was. What was she doing here? This was unexpected to everyone.

Karen smiled, "I'm surprised to see you here."

"As am I," Wufei replied.

The music changed, and Karen noticed that some men she knew were heading towards her. She turned to them, glaring at them for even thinking of asking her. Duo smirked at this, since Karen was normally the sweet, geeky girl he once took her for when they first met. Now, she was just as much as a spitfire as Wufei could be at times. Wufei also noticed the advancement on Karen, and gave them his own glare.

"How about a dance?" Wufei asked.

This time all of the pilots stared at Wufei.

Karen smiled, "It would be a pleasure."

Ryan gaped at her, "She's accepting his offer to dance? With a Gundam pilot? Has she lost her mind?"

As they danced Wufei asked her, "So what are you doing here?"

"How about you tell me first?" Karen countered.

Heero frowned, "If she finds out, it will jeopardize the mission."

"I'm here because one of my friends have to come," Wufei answered.

Duo nudged Heero, "See? Don't worry, he has this under wraps."

"And you?"

"Karen just say you're here with friends too," Ryan thought to himself.

Karen paused for a minute, "My cousin is an officer here, and I work for Oz myself."

Ryan tried not to slap himself on the forehead, "I can't believe she just said that…"

Wufei stared at her, "She's an Oz soldier?" he then asked, "But how? If you're in school?"

"My father wanted me to have a social life, so he enrolled me in school," she answered.

Ryan felt the urge to grab her and ask her what she was thinking, "At least she didn't tell him her true purpose."

Duo gaped at her, "She's an Oz soldier? We are in trouble."

"Is that so?" Wufei felt this lump in his throat.

Karen looks at him sadly, "Wufei could we talk, outside. Alone?"

"Okay."

The two leave, Heero was about to go after them when Quatre stopped him. He shook his head; Heero stared on after the two, but let them go. Besides, Wufei had a gun. As they walked out into the large garden, Karen stares at the stars. Wondering what she had gotten herself into, after all. Ryan was really going to yell at her after this.

"So, what is it you need to tell me?" Wufei asked, crossing his arms.

Karen sighed, "Wufei, I… There's another reason for me being at the school."

Wufei felt his strange tightening in his chest, "And that would be?"

"I can't tell you that, but please Wufei, trust me okay? Please."

Wufei watched her, wondering if trusting her would be a good idea.

Just then Duo came, "Wu-man! We have to go!"

Wufei didn't yell at him for calling him Wu-man, he just said, "We'll talk about this later, but for now, you better leave."

Karen nods, knowing, wishing she could tell the truth.

Ryan watched him from his office window, he wanted to go down right then and there, but he knew he couldn't. Moments later, there was an attack on the near by base. It was only miles from the party that was taking place. The DeathScythe had just finished off a bunch of mobile suits, when Key came onto the scene.

"Hey Key! Glad to see you man! Look after this, we need to talk," Duo yelled.

"Okay, let's finish this!" Key called.

Again there were a lot of mobile suits, just like before. Nothing that they couldn't handled right? Unfortunately, they didn't expect for the backup to come so quickly. Before Key knew it, he was being attacked from behind.

Trowa yelled, "Key, look out!"

Shots rang through the air, and the Gundam hit the floor.

"Are you okay?" Quatre asked, covering for the fallen pilot.

Key gasped, "I'll… be okay…"

"You don't sound it," Duo took out a few more.

"Don't ask…"

Soon, the base was destroyed, and the remaining mobile suits were finished off. Heero turned to the sixth pilot.

"Key, we need to talk," Heero stated.

"About what?"

Duo chirped, "It seems you have Oz hunting you Key, you're better off with us."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, they won't find me," Key replied.

Wufei snapped, "Don't be a fool, you will get yourself killed."

Key didn't agree, and said, "Look, unless someone betrays me, no one will find out who I really am."

"What in the hell did he mean by that?" Duo thought to himself.

Once again they departed, and left Key alone. It was around midnight when Karen got back to her room. She was a bit pale, but that was because her dress was torn, and she was holding her side. Fortunately everyone got out of the party safely, though she amended that she would have to face her brother soon.

Back somewhere else; two people were having a worried conversation.

"So it's true, someone is a spy?" the man asked the lady.

She nods, "They know now, and they will soon find Key."

"They can't, they won't suspect a thing," the man shook his head.

The lady frown, "No, they know, and they will find Key. If we don't warn them, people will die, along with our only hope…"

Wufei knocked on Karen's door; she was taking a long time to answer. He was worried, he wouldn't have admitted it to anyone, but he was worried. What if she got caught in the crossfire? Then what? Slowly Karen opened the door, and peeked out. She smiled as soon as she saw Wufei, and opened the door all the way. He stepped in, she looked okay, but she was hugging her side for some strange reason.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Karen gave him a weak smile, "I'll be fine, come on. I'll get some tea."

"So, what is it you want to talk to me about?" Wufei asked, watching her make some tea.

Karen was silent for a minute before talking, "Wufei, I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

She hands him a cup of tea, "For not telling you."

Wufei sighed as he took the tea, "Not telling me what?"

Karen sits, and stares at the cup in her hand, "Why I was really sent to the school."

"So why were you?" Wufei took a sip of his tea.

"… I was sent to find the Gundam pilots…" she didn't look at Wufei.

He put his cup down, and watched her, "So then why are you telling me this?"

"Because I'm leaving," Karen looked at him, straight in the eye, "Because I'm going back to tell them I found nothing."

Wufei was taken back, "Why go back and tell them you found nothing?"

"Why not? It would be better than to say I found the Gundam pilots wouldn't it?" Karen asked.

"You knew?"  
"I always knew, before I even stepped into that room, I knew who you and your friends were," Karen explained.

"And you never told me," Wufei said, "You never, said anything."

"No I didn't, I couldn't," Karen shook her head.

"You were playing? Playing with my emotions?" Wufei asked angrily.

"No! I wouldn't be telling you this if I were playing with your emotions."

"Then why not tell me sooner?"

Karen snapped back, "Because I didn't know what to do! I never knew Wufei, I have never before really fallen for anyone. When I did, I needed to make a choice, I just wasn't sure what that was."

Wufei stood up, "So your choice is this, you're willing to tell me, but you're still going to go back."

"Yes I'm going to go back," Karen stated.

"Then this is good-bye," and with that he walked out the door.

Karen sat back, wondering if she did the right thing. True, she, in Kasey's words, just shrew up. She wondered if it was really worth as she starting crying. For you see, in her heart, she knew she still hasn't told Wufei everything.

Author's Note: Well, well, well, didn't think it would turn out like this, but I'm not complaining. Please read and review! 


	3. Mystery Unfolds

The lady quickly walked to her office, she checked to make sure no one would be interrupting her

Deception 

The lady quickly walked to her office, she checked to make sure no one would be interrupting her. Not at this most dangerous time, then again there was always something dangerous about being an Underground member and an Oz officer at the same time.

She quickly punched in some numbers, "Hello? Key?"

"What is it Liz?"

"We have a problem," Liz's eyes dart to her door.

"What's the problem?"

Liz sat down in her chair; "We have a traitor in the Underground."

"Shit… How long before they catch on?"

"Soon, you must go back."

Key sighed, "I can't, I still have to finish my mission first."

"The finish it, and then go to the nearest base!" Liz snaps back.

"It's not that simple, I have to lead the other pilots to the Underground. That is not easy, I should just go up to them and tell them right out, but I can't even do that… We should have gotten to the point straight from the beginning then we wouldn't be in this mess."

"You know that wasn't possible Key, there were to many unknowns. Just going out in the open was a risk we couldn't take, but I wish we did," Liz chewed her lower lip.

"And now? What's stopping me from just telling them now?"

"You might have people watching you and you wouldn't even know it, we have to keep this act going as long as possible."

Key pauses for a minute, "I have an idea… this will make this more complex than it already is, but it might work…"

Karen packed up her things, it was better to leave now, but first she had to make a little drop off. To one person, whom she didn't want to meet, but he was the only person that she could give this to. Her mission would be complete soon, or at least she hoped. She smiled as she found Heero outside the school, just leaning against the tree, doing nothing. Walking up to him, she noted that he was glaring at her. No doubt that Wufei had told him about her mission, or at least part of it anyways. Before Heero could say anything, she gave him her locket.

"Here," Karen puts the locket in his hand.

Heero stares at it, "Why are you giving this to me?"

"Because a friend wants you to have it," Karen said simply.

"How do I know you didn't put a tracer in this?"

"You don't, but you're more than welcome to check to see if I did," Karen answered back, "I have to go now, bye Heero."

Heero doesn't say anything, but stares at the locket.

She turns, "And say goodbye to Wufei for me."

When Karen was out of sight, Heero studied the locket. He had seen her wear it before; she always had this locket on. Turning the locket over, he noticed there was something written in it, it said: _"Here lies the key to our hopes, dreams and future."_

He opened the locket to find a small, what looked like a computer chip inside. This just made Heero more confused than ever. Later that day, Quatre walked into the room when he saw Heero. Sitting on his bed, there was a locket in one hand, and a computer chip in the other. Looking over Heero's shoulder, Quatre commented, "Looks like Nova Star's technology."

Heero looked up, "Nova Star's?"

"Uh huh, it was part of a proto type they made, it was suppose to be able to carry large amounts of information, and could be used with another device. We have the proto type, but we never could take it out on market since the company was taken over. I have it, if you want to see it Heero," Quatre offered.

Heero nodded, "That would be helpful."

Somewhere else, Ryan was finishing up his work. He just received a call, and he hoped that everything was going all right, and he hoped that Karen knew what she was doing. At that point there was a knock on the door. Ryan wasn't surprised, he knew it could only mean one thing.

"Come in!"

Stepping in was a boy with light unruly brown hair and brown eyes. He was smirking, even though he was handcuffed and there were two Oz soldiers on either side.

"We have found Key sir!" one soldier said.

Ryan eyed the boy, "You are Key?"

"Who wants to know?" the boy replied.

"Sit him down here, and then leave us," Ryan commanded.

The forced the boy into a sit, with a smirk on the Oz soldiers' faces they left him alone with their commander.

Ryan sat back, "So Kasey, looks like you got caught."

"Only for now Ryan, only for now…" Kasey shook his head.

Back at the school, once again the pilots were sitting around the table. Heero was showing them the device that Quatre had given him.

Duo just shrugged, "So it was made by Nova Star, so what?"

Heero held up one computer chip, "This was given to me, listen."

He put the computer chip into the device, and a voice rang out from it,

"Hi guys, if you got this. That means Karen found you, yea… I know about Karen, if that's what you were wondering. Look nothing is what it seems, so far everything as been one big complex lie. Karen, me, her cousin and everyone in the Underground have been working to keep one step ahead of Oz. Unfortunately I can't tell you everything about this lie, you'll have to figure that one by yourself. Hopefully we'll be able to put wraps on this before Oz catches on. Oh, and one more thing, you guys will need a map of all of the Underground bases. Karen is being sent to China, so if you're there. Go see her for the map, and she will lead you to the nearest Underground base. So long, and until next time. Key out."

Quatre's jaw dropped, "Karen is an Underground member?"

Heero nods, "She's one of the many working within Oz. From the written information that Key gave me, she was sent here to find us. From Oz it was to arrest us or spy, from the Underground it was to make sure we were alright, and later to give us this information."

"What did he mean, there is a complex lie?" Trowa asked.

"From what I can tell, the Underground has been tricking Oz, making them think one thing, while something else is happening. Because Oz had yet to get out of their hair, they created this complex lie, in which would help us, if nothing goes wrong. It is very risky, one false move could mean the end of the Underground."

Wufei shook his head, "Then why take such a big risk? It doesn't make any sense."

"Maybe, maybe not, but perhaps they think, it's the only way to go about doing this," Quatre pointed out.

Duo looked at Heero, "So, what do we do now?"

"Wait."

Karen hit her head softly on the wall of her room. She was back home, and soon she would be heading for China. This had to work, if not everything they had worked so hard for would be gone. Still, she kind of hoped that Wufei would be going to China to get the map.

"Stop feeling sorry for your self," she scolded, "Besides, there is still some work to be done."

Putting on her uniform, and putting her hair into a bun, Karen got ready for another act. Ryan had asked her to come to a briefing, on her way there she met up with Alex. Alexandra was Karen's best friend and was a former computer programmer and engineer when Nova Star was not part of Oz.

"So, what do you think is going to happen now?" Alex asked.

Karen shrugged, "Anything could happen now, if anything goes wrong, we could be in for the ride of our lives."

Alex humph, "This is going too far, if we don't end this soon we're going to get caught. Whose bright idea was this anyways?"

"Don't forget, you agreed to this," Karen pointed out.

"Yes, well, I didn't think we would be getting this deep into things. By the way how's Kasey?"

"I don't believe him, but he says he's okay," Karen answered.

During this time, Wufei was getting ready for another mission. This time he was going with Duo and Trowa. Though he wondered about what he said to Karen. After all, he did thought she was playing with him, that she was a spy. Now, he finds out that she didn't tell him everything. Why? Was she worried that he wouldn't believe her? Or maybe she thought it would endanger her mission to tell him everything. Wufei noted that the next time he meets Key, he would ask about Karen.

Alex and Karen entered the room, with a few minutes to spare. Karen noted that even though there were many were many high Oz officials, there were many more in the form of workers, scientists, engineers, weapons designers and computer programmers were Underground members. It was amazing that Oz never did catch on, and that they have lasted for so long.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the Judge!" Ryan showed everyone a picture of a large mostly white Gundam.

During this time, folders were being handed out. Karen received a disk in her folder, and quietly slipped it into her pocket.

"Now this has been specially programmed by our best computer programmer, Alexandra Vendra. Most of all its weapons are the best. It holds a thermal rapier, flamethrower, missiles hiding in the wings, among other things."

Karen eyed Alex.

"We have yet to chose the pilot of this Gundam, but I assure you that it will be the best!"

Karen was still sitting on her chair, when everyone but Alex left.

"Alex?"

"I know, I figured it was the best. The plan is to hijack the Gundam. Since we are going to hijack it why not make it an improvement of the old Phoenix?"

"So, what's my mission?"

"To hijack it of course, now there's my own special program inside. They don't know this, but no one can enter the cockpit until I put in the special code. Now this is a one shot thing. Once the program has served its purpose, it will be erased from the computer."

Karen chewed on the tip of her pen, "So what's the program?"

"The program can work in two ways. First when you hijack it, I will enter the code so the Gundam can be used, but…"

"But?"

"If the code is not enter two days after it arrives at it's new location, then the Gundam will self-destruct."

Karen stared at her, "What in the hell gave you the idea to do that?"

"Don't know, but either we have it, or no one has it," Alex got up.

"When will the Gundam be moved to its new location?" Karen asks.

Alex held up five fingers, "In five days Karen, better hurry."

During this time, Duo, Wufei and Trowa were searching the base for some information. It was rumored that Oz was creating it's own Gundam. They just needed to know more about it. Unfortunately, things weren't going so well, not well at all. They were running down the long hallway, it soon became clear that they would have to forget about the information, and just get out of there, before they get caught.

Duo skidded down one hallway, "Man, I wish we had some help."

"Well, now would be a good time," Trowa murmured.

"Injustice!" Wufei spat.

Alex and Karen were walking to her room; they were talking about getting ready for the worse.

"We need to do something about Kasey. He's going to get killed if he stays there too long," Karen opened the door.

Alex walks in after her, "I agree, but we must leave it for now. We'll get them out. You will see. Everything will be alright."

Karen grabbed her bag, "I know, I know, but ever get the feeling something is going to go wrong?"

"Yes, always, each time you go on a mission. Anyways, are you heading for China now?"

"Have to the pilots might head there," Karen answered, before asking, "Has the traitor been found?"

"Yes, they have silenced him, now we just have to worry about this. Oz is having less trust in the former members of the Nova Star. Less trust is not a good thing."

Karen growled, "Just peachy, troubles on top of our troubles."

"This is the reason why we started this, to not raise any doubts about us, but we must show ourselves soon," Alex stated.

Karen shook her head, "Not before we finish and reveal the biggest lie within Oz yet."

"Till then… Good luck Karen," Alex hugs her.

"You too."

Three of the Gundam pilots were being lead down a long hallway. It had been a long trip, after being capture, they were sent to this base. Wufei just kept looking ahead, till they reached the cells.

One of the guards snickered, "Looks like you'll be keeping your friend company."

"What?" Duo frowned.

Trowa thought silently, "Had Quatre or Heero gotten themselves caught?"

"Your friend Key was brought in two days ago," the guard explained.

Being pushed in, the pilots notice the boy sitting on the far end of the cell. He stared at them, and then frowned. When the door closed behind them, Kasey shook his head, "Looks like I'm not the only one."

"No you're not," Trowa stated.

Duo frowned, "What happened man?"

"Traitor within the Underground, and to make matters worse I thought you were going to meet Karen," Kasey said, "and by the way, call me Kasey."

"Okay then Kasey," Duo chirped, "Heero and Quatre are going to meet Karen."

"Good, she'll need to help," Kasey murmured.

Wufei frowned, "Help?"

"You'll see, so by the way Wufei, right? Are you still angry with Karen? For lying to you?" Kasey asked.

Wufei sighed, "No, I'm not. As a fellow soldier I understand why she lied."

"What about as a friend Wufei," Kasey pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Wufei snapped.

Kasey laughed, "Look, Karen was treading on thin ice when she met you. She made a choice, Wufei, between the mission and you. She chose you, it was only luck that she was needed to be back here to go to China. Otherwise you would have considered it as a failed mission."

Wufei stared at Kasey, at him, and at the thought of what Karen had done, "I don't…"

"Think about it Wufei, I have to admit. You must have done something right to get Karen's heart. Normally she's pretty… I wouldn't say anti-social, but she's not big on dances or dates. The last guy to make a move on her got decked, and was out for a week," Kasey said.

Wufei just starting thinking to himself, and about the mistakes he made.

A day later Karen was waiting in the market place for the pilots. What she had expected were five boys, instead she found only Heero and Quatre. She walked up to them; Heero noticed her confused looked, "They were caught on their last mission. So we will have to go back soon."

"We have a problem," Karen said.

Quatre frowned, "What is it?"

"Could we talk somewhere less crowded?"

Heero nods, and leads Karen to their hideout. She takes a sit, and looks at them, "Oz a few months back, and 'requested' that Nova Star create a Gundam."

"And?"

She hands them the folder, "We've created the Gundam, but not without back up."

Quatre flips through the pages, "What do you mean?"

"Four days from now the Gundam will be moved to a different location. The route is shown in the folder. The mission is to hijack the Gundam."

"Hijack it? Why not destroy it?" Quatre asked.

"Well, they figured it would be a big waste. No one knows this but a few, but that is the new model of the Phoenix, the Gundam that the Underground has been using."

Heero eyed Karen, "What's the plan?"

"We have anywhere from 4 to 6 days to hijack it. Alex, the designer will enter the code as soon as we send the signal, allowing us to enter the cockpit and get out. If the code is not enter by the sixth day, then the Gundam will self-destruct."

"Mission accepted."

Sometime later, Karen, Heero and Quatre were walking into the Oz base.

Quatre turned to Karen, "Don't you think this is cutting a bit close?"

"No, we'll have two things done at once. The plane is supposed to leave tonight. First we'll break the others out, and then we hijack the plane," Karen said, "Which reminds me Heero, do you still have my locket?"

"Yes."

"I need it for something," Karen explained.

In the cell Kasey was eyeing the door every few minutes that is until, someone came to the cell. Duo sat up, but didn't really thing mean anything. Kasey on the other hand smiled, "Hey, Alex, what's the good word?"

Someone tossed a locket between the bars, which Wufei recognized to be Karen's. Without a word the person left, and Kasey quickly opened up the locket. Inside was a small piece of paper. He smiled, as he read the paper and then muttering, "There's always a change of plans."

"What's going on?" Trowa ask.

Kasey looks at him, "Heero and Quatre are here, and along with Karen they're going to break us out tonight. Right afterwards we have to hijack the plane that is also leaving tonight to get out hands on a Gundam called the Judge, but it's really the improved version of the Phoenix."

"Cool, your Gundam?" Duo asks.

Kasey shook his head, "Nope, not mine," then he smiled, "Then again this is why Key said this was the most complex lie ever created by us."

Trowa glared at Kasey, "What do you mean 'Key said'?"

"Nothing is what it seems with us Trowa," Kasey said.

Duo couldn't believe what he was hearing, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, I'm not Key…"

Author's Notes: Yay! I did it again! Okay please read and review. Please, pretty please with a cherry on top!


End file.
